Ethan Hunt
Ethan Matthew Hunt (born August 18, 1964) is a senior field operations agent for the IMF, an elite, top-secret espionage and covert operations agency that handles dangerous and highly sensitive international missions that have been deemed "impossible". He is portrayed by Tom Cruise. Biography IMF Betrayal Hunt was part of Jim Phelps' usual IMF team, serving as the point man, in 1996. After the death of Phelps during that year, Hunt took his new position as IMF team leader. He remained that way until sometime after 2000 (but before 2006), when he retired from active duty and became an IMF training agent, and then he met Julia Meade, a nurse who he intended to marry. Like other IMF team leaders, Hunt could have a pick of many different agents for his missions. But, unlike other IMF team leaders, he always used different agents, except for Luther Stickell. In the first movie - Claire Phelps, Luther Stickell, and Franz Krieger. In the second movie - Luther Stickell and Billy Baird. And in the third movie - Luther Stickell, Declan Gormley, and Zhen Lei. Rabbit's Foot In 2006, Ethan Hunt married Julia Mead, right before she was kidnapped by Owen Davian, who forced Hunt to steal a powerful weapon (the Rabbit's Foot) to save Julia's life. After Hunt saved Julia and killed Davian, he told her all about his real job working for IMF. And then they went on their honeymoon. Endangered Marriage In Croatia, Ethan and Julia were both together until Hunt realized that the only way to protect her from death was to fake it. Agent William Brandt was assigned to watch the family, following Ethan one day as he went for a jog. Brandt assigned two men to watch Julia before he left and after returning, he found them both unconscious and Julia gone. Days later, Brandt was told that what was left of Julia's body had been found. In apparent retaliation for his wife's murder, Hunt killed six Serbian nationalists linked to the crime, and as a result was sent to Rankow Prison. In reality, the IMF invented this cover to allow Hunt to inflitrate the prison, in the hope of gaining information in regards to a terrorist named Cobalt. Julia, now safe, was kept a secret by Ethan, who had to keep his distance from her. Disavowed In 2011, in the wake of the bombing of the Kremlin at the hands of Kurt Hendricks, Hunt and the entire IMF team was disavowed, and the remaining crew were branded as terrorists. Character Development The character of Ethan Hunt evolves throughout the series. In the first movie, Hunt is a master of disguises, stealth, espionage tactics and according to his profile he has been taught the Brazilian martial arts of Capoeira. He shows limited fighting ability, kicking a CIA employee while stealing the NOC list but later he is knocked out in a confrontation by the older but more experienced Jim Phelps. As the series progresses, however, Hunt abandons many of his stealth tactics in favor of force: he uses various kicks, holds, and flips during attacks on terrorist personnel during the next two movies. In Mission Impossible II we see him using techniques inspired by Capoeira, which fits with his profile from the first movie. In the third installment, while still using some Capoeira, he also utilizes techniques from the Keysi fighting method, and in a training scene with Lynsey Ferris (portrayed by actress Keri Russel), we see him teaching her the Filipino martial arts of Eskrima. He displays several extremely complex ninjujutsu moves in the fourth movie, including a selection of Capoeira and taekwondo moves. During his prison escape, he mainly utilises Kenpo Karate and judo moves, and resorts to combined Capoeira, ninjujutsu, taekwondo and Karate moves and strategies when battling Kurt Hendricks. He also returns his mastery of stealth and surprise whilst battling the nuclear extremist. His weapon of choice remains the Beretta 92FS 9mm semi-automatic handgun, which he uses in all three films. He is also incredibly intelligent, and almost recklessly daring in his missions. He is highly cunning and extremely astute and calculating, especially when it comes to knowing his enemies. He is highly idealistic and devises philosophical traps during debates. Finally, Hunt's personality is subdued in the first movie, but becomes more extravagant and extroverted during the next two. Appearances *(5 films) **''Mission: Impossible'' (First appearance) - Tom Cruise **''Mission: Impossible II'' - Tom Cruise **''Mission: Impossible III'' - Tom Cruise **''Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol'' - Tom Cruise **''Mission: Impossible'' V - Tom Cruise References Ethan Hunt Ethan Hunt Ethan Hunt Ethan Hunt